


HPDM - 疤頭你還是回去念一年級吧

by Radella



Series: Auror X Healer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 純粹是傻傻的日常文※ 算是Sekiro的同系列※ 前幾天的還童水腦洞，忍不住快速嚕一篇短文





	HPDM - 疤頭你還是回去念一年級吧

「Harry James Potter！！」一聲怒吼從過於大件的長袍裡傳了出來，說是怒吼也不對，因為那個吼叫聲奶聲奶氣的，一點都聽不出憤怒的感覺。

Harry看著在地上打滾的坩鍋和灑在地上的鮮綠色魔藥，吞了口口水。

「我要殺了你！」Draco將自己從長袍堆裡拔出來，縮小的身體穿不上褲子，他朝Harry揮舞著自己藏在襯衫袖子內的小短手，「你難道都不能看看我在做什麼嗎！」他特殊的孩子嗓音比平常清亮不少，尖叫起來更是高了許多，更顯得孩子氣。

Harry低下頭，看著氣噗噗的小團子，努力忍耐著不笑出來。現在的Draco甚至比他們第一次見面時還要小上許多，他一直一來尖尖的下巴現在還有些孩子特有的圓潤感。Harry把他舉了起來，Draco的小短腿在過大的襯衫下擺裡蹬呀蹬地，像是相當不滿意這個姿勢。

「告訴你多少次，我在調魔藥的時候不要靠近我。」Draco慢吞吞地說，他坐在Harry的手臂上，用力拽著Harry亂七八糟的頭髮，這讓Harry覺得自己好像抱著一隻壞脾氣的貓咪。

「那個是什麼？」Harry將Draco抱到了他們的臥室，打開更衣間讓Draco自己挑選衣服。

「……你真的是憑實力當上Auror的嗎？我強烈懷疑萬事通小姐幫你作弊、或者是你根本是走後門。不過我猜是走後門，畢竟你是閃亮亮的救世主。」短短的手指頭滑過衣架，Draco指使著Harry拿起自己要的衣服，要求他把衣服縮小成自己現在可以穿的大小，「還童水，三年級就教過的東西！」

「美妙的記憶，我的雛菊根和無花果還不是自己處理的呢。」Draco露出了懷念的表情，這讓Harry馬上想起了是哪堂魔藥學課。

「說真的，我只記得你裝模作樣的手臂。」說完，Harry果不其然地被Draco不滿地敲了一下頭。

「我真懷疑你到底是不是姓Potter，你知道你古靈閣那些黃金都是靠魔藥賺進來的嗎？」Draco慢條斯理地換上被Harry縮小的衣服，然後認真地研究鏡子裡的自己。

「哇，你知道的還比我清楚。我都不知道我爺爺他們做什麼的。」Harry戳了戳Draco軟軟的肉肉臉又偷偷地捏了兩下，發現手感非常好。他感到非常可惜，為什麼沒早點跟Draco交朋友呢，他記得Draco在11歲那年的臉還有些肉呼呼的。

沒摸過這種小臉蛋實在太可惜了。

Draco給的回應是張口咬了Harry的手指。

「你有膽子再弄我的臉我就把你的手咬斷。」他信誓旦旦地說，但是小孩子的嗓音毫無威脅性。Harry像個變態一樣樂呵呵的看著手指的齒痕。

「我都快忘記你小時候長這麼可愛。」Harry將Draco抱了起來，照他指示地回到了地下室。「我對你小時候的印象就是個臭屁的傲慢屁孩。」

「拜託，我一直都很可愛好嗎，誰像你一樣有個醜疤跟鳥窩頭。」聽著Draco用他的奶音驕傲地說著相當自戀的話，Harry突然有點懷念他的名言。「臭屁傲慢跟屁孩？我不覺得你有比較好，你這個卑劣的作弊者，偷走了我們的學院盃！」

「癩蛤蟆的綠眼睛哼哼。」Draco示意Harry將自己抱的離櫥櫃更近一點，他認真地檢視著裡面各個玻璃小罐。

「你在找什麼？」Harry隨口問，他幫Draco打開了下一個櫥櫃的玻璃門。

「……你要不要考慮回去重讀？」諷刺的話變成奶音之後一點都不讓人氣得牙癢癢，可愛到Harry想要捶地板宣洩自己像是快要放煙火的情緒。「至少重修個魔藥學？」

到底為什麼以前自己老想著揍他，明明超可愛的。

「老化藥！我得快點變回來，不然你以為呢？」

「不，我沒有老化藥的存貨。」Draco發出呻吟，他圓滾滾的眼睛泛起一層水光。

「我可以做啊。」Harry說，試著把Draco散在額前的髮絲向後撥，就像是11歲時Draco的髮型。他偷偷捏了捏Draco的小耳垂，覺得自己高興到需要出去飛兩圈。

「……不，我不想永遠變不回來。真的變不回來你就得先逮捕自己，Auror先生。」Draco用力拍開了在自己身上到處亂摸的大手，「戀童癖。」他奶聲奶氣地說。「而且老化藥得熬一星期，我才不要一星期都長這個樣子。」

真的太可愛了。Harry遮住自己的臉，覺得自己現在抱著的Draco有著太強的殺傷力。

「你知道你現在大概是幾歲的樣子嗎？」他們坐在餐桌，Draco的小短腿踩不到地板，在空中晃啊晃的，他捧著熱可可的手在馬克杯上顯得非常迷你。

「唔，八歲吧。」Draco舔了舔嘴唇，「我要千層蛋糕。」他指使Harry把玻璃蓋內的蛋糕拿來。

現在甚至連叉子在他手裡看起來都非常巨大，Harry看著樂呵呵切著蛋糕的Draco覺得自己的心臟真的快要不行了。

快要過世。

「我覺得你適應挺好的。」Harry吃著他的歐姆蛋，碧綠色的眼睛盯著小小的Draco。「我本來以為你會氣的打我一頓或是什麼的。」

「我是要打你一頓，但是當然是變回來之後。」Draco舔了舔叉子，故意拖腔拖調地說，「現在打是在幫你按摩嗎，Malfoy才不蠢。」

「而且，沒有老化藥等等去斜角巷買就好，不是什麼大不了的事情。」他舔了舔盤子，露出了非常滿意的表情。「Malfoy從不驚慌失措。」

Harry想到了一年級時聽到山怪闖進學校時，Draco的表情，笑而不答。

「不，你別想，我不要用Floo powder！」小小的Draco雙手插腰，奶聲奶氣的抗議著，「Floo一點都不符合Malfoy的旅行方式，整個人會髒兮兮，煤灰！髒兮兮！」

「你現在這麼小，我不覺得適合從屬現影啊。」Harry頭疼地看著Draco，他遞出手中的盆子，循循善誘的說，「我保證，一出去就幫你清理乾淨。」

「你難道不怕我出錯壁爐嗎！我現在只有八歲！」Draco推開Harry手中的盆子，「你聽聽我的聲音，我甚至連發音咬字都不清楚！」

你終於承認了，Harry暗想。

「到時候我被抓去賣掉怎麼辦！」

這就有點太過於Drama了。

「不然你要怎樣去斜角巷？」Harry放下盆子，耐心地問。

「你想辦法，不然我就出去說我是你的私生子。」Draco露出了得意洋洋的笑容，他開始拆開巧克力蛙。

「你長這個樣子說是我生的？Draco，你把大家都當成瞎子。」Harry殘酷的指出事實，果不其然被一雙圓滾滾的眼睛狠狠瞪了一下。

最後Draco終於妥協於騎士公車，他用斗篷和圍巾將自己緊緊罩住，只露出兩顆水靈靈的灰藍色眼睛。

其實我可以直接過去幫你買啊，我可以直接現影。

算了吧，到時候你買錯，變的更糟糕我要怎麼辦，這樣你就真的得把自己逮捕了，戀童癖。

Harry小心翼翼地把老化藥水收進包包裡，Draco滿意地點了點頭。

「現在我們可以回去了，我可不想要這個樣子遇到認識的人。」Draco拉住了Harry的手臂，「拜託直接現影，騎士公車臭轟轟的，再一次我肯定會吐出來。」

「你再讓我坐一次騎士公車……」Draco露出了惡作劇的笑容，「我就要告訴我爸爸！」

Draco可愛到Harry簡直想把他抱起來親兩口，但是他忍住了，到時候真的被當成戀童癖就糟糕了。

「Harry？」熟悉的女聲在他們身後響起，Draco的身軀整個都僵直了，他瞪大眼睛，不敢向後轉。

「嘿，Hermione。」Harry緊張地轉過身，看見了他的多年好友兩人挽著對方，笑盈盈地看著他。

Draco忙著在他身後把自己藏起來，但是顯然沒辦法，眼尖的Hermione已經看到了Harry身後的小小人影。

「Harry？」她看著好友身後努力把自己縮小的小傢伙，棕色的眼睛滿是疑惑。

「噢……」Harry糾結著，最後還是把身後的Draco給露了出來，他覺得再遮掩下去反而更糟，Hermione可是他們之中最聰明的人。

黃金三人組的腦子全都長在了Granger頭裡面，這大概是為什麼她的頭髮蓬鬆的嚇死人。某次Draco罵完他沒腦子之後這樣補充。

Draco氣憤地瞪了Harry一眼，但是他捉著Harry長袍的手仍是沒有放開。

「Bloody hell，Malfoy什麼時候生了一個兒子！不對，所以你被甩了嗎Harry？」在看到Draco銀金色的頭髮和灰藍色的眼睛後Ron立刻鬼叫，隨後又露出了同情的表情，「被甩了還要顧小孩，你要不要去喝一杯？」

「麻瓜的肥皂劇管這個叫什麼……」Ron瞇起眼，痛苦的搜索著腦中的詞彙，「喔，現成老爸！」

Hermione翻了一個白眼，「我在家裡裝電視不是要給你看那些垃圾玩意的，Ronald。」

「你不能否認麻瓜在這方面的才能，你應該最懂得親愛的！」

Draco聽著Ron近乎是沒營養的話，撇下了嘴，Hermione這個時候突然直勾勾的盯著Draco的臉，「Harry，他是……？」

Harry瘋狂地眨著眼，他確定Hermione已經猜出了那就是Draco，但是現在小小一隻的Draco絕對是不想在Ron面前暴露身分。Ron到現在還會叫他雪貂，真的被發現變成這樣大概又要被嘲笑十年。

「Draco的，呃，遠房親戚，叫做──」Harry的腦袋看起來像是快要爆炸了，他用眼角的餘光向Draco求救。

「Cepheus，我叫Cepheus。」Draco奶聲奶氣的說，他離開了Harry身後，決定演戲就要演個徹底。他對Hermione眨了眨眼，非常慶幸這位聰明的女巫也朝他回眨了眼。

太棒了，他只要不在Weasley面前露出破綻就好。

「你們家的人名字都有夠奇怪。」Ron搔了搔頭，「你們在叫彼此名字的時候難道不會覺得自己在上天文學嗎？」

「噢，忘了我說什麼，跟一個小小孩講這個沒意義。」

Harry心驚肉跳的看著Draco瞇起他灰藍色的眼睛，他現在看起來就像是打算跳上去狠狠咬Ron一口。Harry急忙的把Draco抱了起來，以免他真的衝過去找Ron算帳。

「我、我先帶Dra──Cepheus回去，Draco在家裡等我們。」Harry慌亂的說，他用著請求的眼神看向Hermione。

「你不跟我們去喝一杯嗎？」

「Ron，Harry帶著小孩子！」Hermione戳了戳Ron的手。

「噢……」Ron搔了搔頭，「好吧，星期一見。」

「Cepheus對吧？Cepheus。」在離開前Ron回過頭，「你比你那個哥哥可愛多了。」他伸手揉了揉Draco的頭髮。

Harry懷裡的Draco在那一對情侶離去後立刻炸毛。

「我要掐死那隻臭鼬鼠！」他用他的奶音尖叫著，非常憤怒的將自己被揉亂的頭髮撥好，「冰淇淋，直接消影，不然我就大叫綁架！」Draco憤怒的戳著Harry的肱二頭肌。

「你知道嗎，我常常都覺得你應該去魔法戲劇學院進修，才不會浪費你的天賦。」

「我就把你這句話當成稱讚了，現在往冰淇淋店前進，你這隻懶馬！」Draco用他軟軟的手打了打Harry亂糟糟的頭。

「好了，現在給我我的老化藥，然後去拿衣服給我，並且滾出房間。」Draco舉著他的小短腿爬到了床上，他朝Harry伸出了手。

Harry拿出了包包內的小玻璃瓶，卻在遞出去的時候失手將瓶子摔落在地，Draco瞪著慢慢吸乾魔藥的地毯。

「你知道，明天那間店公休嗎。」

Harry顫抖著點頭。

「等我變回來，你準備吞還童水吞到包尿布吧，破特。」Draco用著他的奶音大聲宣布。

Harry Potter在角落瑟瑟發抖。

FIN.


End file.
